


Underneath

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Underneath, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes into the room to find Blaine laying underneath the Christmas tree.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21: Underneath
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135657024750/underneath

Kurt had left the living room for just a few minutes while he searched for their Christmas ornaments leaving Blaine to finish putting on the lights. When Kurt returned carrying a box full of ornaments, he found the tree lit up and Blaine laying underneath the tree.

Kurt snickered to himself. “Why are you under the tree?”

Blaine didn’t move from his spot. “Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it. It always looks really cool from down here, especially with the ceiling light out. Turn them off and join me down here.”

Kurt sighed, but did as Blaine had said, flipping off the light and sliding underneath the tree. “So why am I under our Christmas tree?”

“Look through the branches,” Blaine instructed. “I’ve always thought it looked beautiful looking up and seeing all the lights peeking through the branches.”

Kurt took a few moments to take in what he was looking at. When he really stopped thinking about how weird it was to walk in to find his husband lying under the tree and looked up at the branches above him, Kurt saw what Blaine had been talking about. The lights were twinkling through the branches of their Christmas tree, and because the room’s light was turned off, it almost could be described as “Stars.”

Blaine’s grin grew as Kurt got it. “Exactly.”

“Wow. Why have I never done this before?”

Blaine laughed. “Because you thought it was stupid. Cooper and I were adventurous when we weren’t at each other’s throats. We always crawled under the Christmas trees pretending we were in Narnia or something. Even after Cooper moved out, I still crawled under the tree and looked up at the lights.”

“This really is beautiful,” Kurt admitted. He rolled over on to his side to face Blaine. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Blaine leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips and then went back to looking at the branches above him. “We’ve got to do this with our kids one day.”

Kurt laughed. “We’ve still got a while, though. But I agree. You are allowed to crawl under our tree with our future kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135657024750/underneath


End file.
